


Cat and Dog

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders goes out and buys kigurumis. One for Hawke and one for himself. (Handers day 6. Just complete fluff and babble on my part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Dog

Anders stood in front of the mirror, looking over the kitty kigurumi. It was orange in color and almost matched Pounce, who lounged on the bed watching Anders. Anders turned to the cat, a broad smile upon his face. “Look, Pounce, we match!” Anders said excitedly. Pounce meowed, looking at Anders with an almost judging gaze.

Anders had bought one for Hawke as well, figuring it would be adorable to each have one. He was at least hopeful Hawke would wear it. Anders was almost regretful Hawke had been working when he got home. Going into the kitchen, Anders decided to find a snack. 

Seating himself on the couch, he turned on a movie to pass time, as Hawke wasn't due home for another hour. Pounce jumped upon the couch, curling up in Anders lap. Reaching out to pet the cat, Anders dozed off upon the couch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawke unlocked the door, walking into their apartment. Kicking off his shoes and rounding the corner, he took in the sight of Anders in the kitty cat kigurumi. “So this is what he gets up to while I'm gone” Hawke said, setting down his briefcase. 

Walking quietly over to Anders, Hawke sat the cat upon his lap. “Hello, Pounce” Hawke said, reaching down to pet the feline. The cat stretched, moving off Anders lap. Hawke shut off the t.v, then reached down to pick up Anders in his arms. 

Anders chose then to wake, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. “Hey, sleepy head. Have a nice nap?” Hawke asked, walking with the man in his arms. “Hawke, I'm sorry.. I must have fallen asleep” Anders said quickly, as Hawke continued to carry him. 

As they got to the bedroom, Hawke set him down on the bed. “It's alright. I'm sure you were tired, love” Hawke said, sitting down beside Anders. “So, care to explain the kitty suit.. Not to say it isn't rather adorable, but..” Hawke said. Anders eyes lit up, the man bolting up from where he lay. “They're called kigurumis.. I may have bought you one as well” Anders said, a blush spreading to his cheeks. 

Hawke's eyes widened. “You bought... me one?” he asked. Anders nodded excitedly, going to the bag on the chair. “Here” he said, handing it to Hawke. Hawke pulled out the onesie, looking at it with curiosity. “It's a... dog?” Hawke asked, standing up to look at the size. Anders nodded. “Do you like it?” Anders asked. 

Hawke laughed. “It's nice, thank you” Hawke said, amusement on his face. Placing it down for a moment, he worked on removing his suit and tie, doing it slowly to put on a show for Anders. Anders laughed. “You're so dorky, Hawke” Anders said, his eyes crinkling with his amusement. “Then I suppose we go together nicely, don't we?” Hawke said with a wink, as he worked on putting on the onesie.

Turning to the mirror, he looked it over. “What do you think, Anders?” Hawke asked. Anders got up from the bed. “Utterly adorkable” Anders said, placing a gentle kiss to Hawke's lips. “So is this where the Dog chases the Cat?” Hawke asked. Anders laughed. “Nope because the cat already got the dog” Anders said, leaning back in.

They shared a slow and loving kiss, arms wrapping around each other. The dog gave chase, but in the end the cat caught him. That very cat, loved that very dog right up until their last breathe.


End file.
